


Third time

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [63]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Desperada, Fear, Gen, Good Parent Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Miraculous Side Effects, Misunderstandings, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Self-Denial, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Repeating time and watching her partner vanish, Marinette breaks down hours after the akuma attack.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette never knew Adrien's real reaction once he connects the dots of Marinette and Lady Noire. He's obviously in shock first before expressing joy.
> 
> During Adrien's shock, Marinette misinterprets it for discontentment. Before Adrien/Misterbug could fix that, Desperada came over and Adrien, realizing Marinette is the love of his life, saves her. o-o

"I... I..." Marinette knelt down, placing both hands on her. Tears are falling down her eyes.

[The events in Desperada keep replaying in her head.]

"Shhh..." Plagg circled around his chosen, squeezing to reach her neck, and purred to calm her down. "Come on, Marinette. Don't cry."

"...." Marinette choked back her sound, staring at the stream as tears kept flowing down her cheeks. **25,913th times**. She failed her partner, the love of her life and friend for at least two months. All this time... She-she's been...!

"We can head back home, eat the tub of cheese ice cream and watch those dumb romcoms if you want?" Plagg knew something was up when Marinette excused herself from the boat. It took a lot of steps and a dark area to rest before Marinette breaks down. "Come on pigtails!"

"Don't be sad!" Plagg isn't so good in cheering his chosen up. _That's usually Tikki's forte._ "Please~?"

"P-plagg..." Marinette whimpers, trying to curl to a ball. She wished she didn't find out Misterbug's identity. She wished she was a better partner. She wished she didn't fail so much as a snake miraculous holder. She wished

> _Adrien didn't care about her. ~~Had he trusted her, the blonde wouldn't keep saving her from her mistakes.~~_
> 
> _Marinette tried refusing the miraculous, but Misterbug was so adamant she was the right choice. ~~How could she say she's Lady Noire?~~_
> 
> _Marinette managed to indeed win, but with the help of Plagg. Once Misterbug realized Plagg's presence, he was so fast to realize it was her. ~~That Lady Noire is actually just plain Marinette~~ ~~.~~_

"It h-hurts." Marinette sobs, chest aching from the pain. Everything is so noisy. Everything is so bright. 'The truth hurts.'

"What hurts? Come on. Tell your pal Plagg." Plagg moved away to swirl around his chosen, quickly darting around for any akuma. None. _Good._

"T-this day." Marinette hiccuped, laying on the pavement as she wiped her tears. "B-being...Being.."

"Ok. Stop talking. I got it." Plagg remembers what happened very clearly.

> Misterbug, being the good guy martyr he is, somehow winds up revealing his damn identity within the first couple rounds of _second chance_. **Humans.** After panicking on that week, it took a month or so before Marinette requested for Plagg's help. Desperada was a three-player approach. They needed another member and Plagg knew what had to be done. It took weeks before they gave in and admitted that yes Misterbug/Adrien is actually an intellectual when not having Lady Noire by his side.
> 
> It took another week to decide Marinette shouldn't be the snake holder to prevent anymore identity reveals. A day was spent for Plagg to perfectly rush to where Luka's hiding (loosen the metal) and back to Marinette for her to transform into Lady Noire. Sass might be disappointed in her, but Plagg will defend his kitten because the Guardian would flail them alive if the fogey realize identities were revealed due to having one person switch around with miraculouses.

"So you want to erase that memory?" Plagg activates a mini-cataclysm in his paw. He can destroy anything, even something as abstract as a memory. _If this will help his kitten then why not?_

"Do it." Marinette can't. She can't bear being remembering everything that transpired. ~~Realizing Adrien/Misterbug loves Lady Noire and not ****, eventually losing their partnership and losing to Hawkmoth. Marinette can't let Misterbug/Adrien into such risk all because of her.~~ Marinette shut her eyes, tired from crying. "Do it please."

"This won't hurt." Plagg vowed. He won't erase everything, but most of it. "Bear with the sting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Plagg is a strong kwami.
> 
> Here's more angst for my readers. XD

She forgot something... _Something important?_

"..." Marinette blinked. She isn't so sure what it is... But it must be important right?

"Maybe I overdid it." Plagg muttered under his breath and before Marinette could ask, quickly went to hide in her jacket.

_Now that she thought about it, why is she lying on the floor? The last thing she remembers is hanging out with her friends in the Couffaine's residence then an akuma showed up and the snake miraculous-?!_

"Urgh!" Marinette was sitting up when she recalled the image of the miraculous, clutching her head at the searing pain.

'What did I do with the snake miraculous?' Marinette groaned, wincing at the pain and why does everything ache?

...

"?" Marinette stopped breathing when a blanket was carefully wrapped around her. 'Who?'

"..." She carefully raised the blanket off her face, staring right at... Adrien's bodyguard. 'A friend.'

_Her head is heavy. Her vision is blurry. Her hearing is ringing._

"D-did I worry you?" Marinette asked, rubbing her eyes with one hand. When he nodded, she chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just... Just really... tired."

"..." The Gorilla furrowed his eyebrows before pointing at a direction. Marinette slowly turned to see the Agreste Car and looked back at him.

"No. I-I... No t-thanks." Marinette refused, trying to stand up but almost falling if not for the adult's outstretched hand.

"T-thanks!" Marinette held onto the arm, getting a firm stance before letting go. "Thanks."

_Her legs are numb. Her hands are cold. Her chest feels empty._

"C-chilly weather..." Marinette shivered. _She felt weak._ If she didn't know any better, she got struck by one of the akuma's spells. She looked up at the adult, asking. "Is there an akuma on the loose?"

"..." The Gorilla shook his head.

_Something about the snake miraculous, but she doesn't have it anymore... Now what?_

"I..." Marinette takes deep breaths, staring down at the floor. Marinette whispered, "I... might need that lift, after all."

"I-is it okay if we.. If we go now? My place isn't far and..." Marinette requested. Her parents aren't home and she cannot let anyone see her like this. **She'll sleep it off. Things always get better the next day!** Marinette asked, "Please?"

....

It took half a minute staring contest before the Gorilla relented, holding his hand out to her.

Marinette held onto his hand, smiling gratefully and

"?!" The Gorilla made a sound(?), taking a step-

_Everything turned black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg may have good intentions but he hasn't done it for a long time.
> 
> Adrien's bodyguard only wants to help her. ;n;

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg mind wipe will save the day!


End file.
